


A strange dream

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just made you up to hurt myself/Yeah, and I just made you up to hurt myself/And it worked/Yes it did!" Bobby had this strange dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange dream

Bobby woke up, slightly disorientated for a second because he felt so, so warm. It was a good feeling, warm, dry and sated after a good night’s sleep. The spot next to him still wore the indents of another person’s body and warmth radiated from the spot. He looked around. Clothes were strewn all over the room.

He sat up to look for his boxershorts and found them under the bed. He slipped into a jeans and a familiar shirt that wasn’t his on the way to the door and opened it. The Mansion’s hallways were empty as Bobby padded barefootedly through them. No noise, no voices but there was a warm and peaceful atmosphere and golden morning sunlight fell through the windows and painted everything in warm colours.

A few floorboards creaked under Bobby’s bare feet as he opened the terrace door and stepped onto the stony patio.

A fiery leopard speed over the lawn so fast that he didn’t leave any trail behind except for the tiniest trace of ashes.

‘John.’

John turned around to him and the leopard leaped into the fountain and came out on the other side as a small kitten that sat down at John’s feet..

‘Hi, Bobby.’ John gave him one of his brilliant grins: ‘Slept well?’

‘Shouldn’t you do that in the danger room?’ Bobby asked back and iced the kitten.

‘Hey!’ John protested and jumped away from the small statue of ice: ‘What are you doing up so early? It’s only half past five.’ He frowned: ‘Is that my shirt?’

‘Sorry, I couldn’t find mine.’

‘Nah, it’s okay.’ Something was odd. John hated it when someone touched his stuff, no matter who or why.

‘I had this strange dream...’ Bobby began to answer John’s earlier question but John interrupted him:

‘If this is about last night then I don’t want to hear it.’

‘Last night? What...’ Bobby asked puzzled. Last night?

‘We said no regrets, no denial. Remember?’John said seriously and then leaned in to kiss Bobby. Bobby’s eyes widened. This was not...they couldn’t....John....  
To hell with it, he decided and kissed John back. He couldn’t remember drinking last night, for the first night in weeks actually, but he must have if he had forgotten this.

John leaned against Bobby and Bobby hid his face-splitting smile in John’s hair.

‘What’s up?’ John asked, muffled because his face was pressed in Bobby’s chest.

‘You taste like cinnamon and honey.’ And that couldn’t be. They had ceased the production of John’s favourite sweet three years ago.

‘That’s the call for breakfast.’ John laughed and nudged Bobby in the rips before he sauntered off in direction of the door.

‘Come on, Icecube! Let’s take advantage of your ‘strange dream’ and be the first in line.’

But Bobby couldn’t...

‘John!’ He called out to John’s back: ‘What about Alcatraz?’

John stopped.

‘I know...’ He said slowly before turning around so Bobby could see his exasperated expression:

‘That you think I’m a notorious criminal but I’m 40 years too young to have been there.’

‘Of course.’ Bobby grinned, then took a step forward and pressed himself against John’ back with his arms wrapped tightly around John’s waist.

‘Maybe I should get you back to bed and eat breakfast alone.’ John mused: ‘You’re behaving oddly.’

‘I told you I had this strange dream...’ Bobby began and held on tightly as John faded away in the morning sun.


End file.
